


based on real events™

by mari (Grazzi)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/mari
Summary: sana goes to a different café and, maybe, life is repaying every good little thing she ever did





	based on real events™

**Author's Note:**

> as the title mentions, what happened on this fic actually happened with me (mari, the writer) that inspired me a lot  
> but not with a cute, dancer girl though
> 
> follow me on twt: @mgrazzin (main) or @haviseul (it's just there)

The day couldn’t be more gloomy in Sana’s point of view. The drizzle is enough to mess her hair, but not too strong to use an umbrella, and, to make everything better, she also dropped her half-filled coffee on the floor when she got a bit too far from the shop. Her day is currently going from bad (starting from the worst class of the semester; who told her that  _ Classical Foundations of Anthropology  _ was a good subject to introduce her to a different perspective from her minor?) to worse.

Now she’ll have to spend more money to buy another one. From a closer shop than the one she likes. A more expensive shop closer to her college.

The bell from the café rings when Sana opens the door, the store is crowded, all tables filled with some studying and some talking a little too loud. Sana sighs as she walks to stand on the queue a little bit too long for her liking. She fishes her wallet and some papers she needs to read due today (the queue might take so much time, better to be productive).

The girl in front of her is laughing from her phone screen, her clothes a little bit too thin for the current weather and only her dark hair covering her neck, though she doesn’t seem bothered by the chilly wind to wear a scarf. 

Maybe Sana stares a bit, for the girl in front of her shifts on her heels and stares Sana’s eyes for a couple of seconds before smiling (and she’s so cute matching the pink color of her hoodie with her pink phone case, Sana simply can’t avert her eyes).

“Uhm, hi,” Sana stutters.

“Hi,” the girl’s voice is funny, maybe Sana wishes she could hear more of it, “What are you reading?”

“Something boring for college that’s not even from my major,” Sana chuckles, “It’s because of a minor of mine, still really boring, though.”

“Eh, what’s your major, then?” her eyes are so big, and cheeks so squishy, Sana’s pouting just from staring at the cute girl, “I you give me the correct answer I’ll buy you a coffee.”

“You don’t need to buy me a coffee,” Sana laughs, she forgets about the papers and shoves back on her purse, “But I major Cinema. My minor is in Sociology.”

She beams so much with only a smile that it might actually blind Sana, “Not the correct answer, but I like your major, I’ll buy anyway!”

Sana’s astonished for some seconds, “You don’t need to.”

The girl ignores her anyway, “What coffee you were going to order?” she’s the next in line.

Sana thinks about not answering her, but, then, she looks at the queue behind her and how the girl won’t order until she answer. Sana sighs in defeat and puts her wallet back, “A normal latte will be fine.”

“Sure!” she turns to the cashier, “Two caramel macchiatos, the biggest cup you have.”

The cashier asks for her name and the girl mumbles something, she, then, turns to Sana, waiting to give her name.

“That’s not what I said,” Sana pouts, stays silent for a second (enough to remember there’s a queue behind her), “Sana.”

“Two caramel macchiatos for Momo and Sana,” the cashier says, writing their names on the cups before receiving the bills and giving the change.

Sana can’t believe she saved money from the expensive coffee. If she wasn’t in public, Sana would’ve just started crying from happiness.

“So...” Sana begins as both of them waits for their order, “What do you major?”

It takes a bit for the girl to notice that Sana’s talking to her (the confusion she expresses with her eyes are enough to light Sana’s entire day, and she can’t be more in debt after the girl paid for her coffee  — her favorite blend, even — and lighted her whole day), “Uh? Ah, I’m not a student.”

Sana frowns, and the girl laughs.

“I’m a dance teacher, the studio I work is near here,” she searches somethings on her backpack and gives a small pastel pink card to Sana, “That’s the studio I work, if you call there and ask for a Momo, I can give you an experimental class.”

Sana takes the card and holds it in front of herself, “Sure, I’ll think about it.”

Momo frowns and pouts, maybe from disappointment (Sana never got so happy from seeing someone sad).

“I promise to have a class with you when I get some free time.”

Momo smiles blindly, “I’ll be waiting for you!” her name and Momo’s are called to take the coffee, “I paid for you coffee.”

Then, Momo leaves. Sana’s not sure if it was a coercion from the girl’s part or she was just joking; either way, she looks for a number on the info card, she’ll have some free time (more accurate, she’ll create a free time) next week, might as well call the studio and ask for some experimental class.


End file.
